The present invention is generally directed to a scented spa bath additive, and specifically to a cocoa-scented spa bath that has an additional effect as a skin softener and regenerator.
The legendary beneficial effects of milk on the skin have been part of the lore of history. Legends of Cleopatra taking milk baths to preserve her skin 2000 years ago have been passed on. Of course, the expense of milk and its short life at elevated temperatures has made it impractical for the average person to indulge in such milk baths. The beneficial cosmetic effects of milk and improvements to extend its life have been the subject of modem technology as well. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,219 (""219 patent) to Giddey et al. describes the beneficial effects of milk products on skin. The ""219 patent sets forth the elimination of the problem associated with yellowing of milk-derived products for regeneration and softening of the skin for cosmetic compositions such as shampoos, shaving creams, bath products and shower products. It also teaches that the presence of lactose in milk-derived products, which leads to yellowing, can be eliminated by the addition of CaCl2 to sodium caseinate plus a surfactant to cause milk protein micelles to reform, producing a stable solution having a natural, milky appearance.
The pleasurable olfactory effects of chocolate are also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,143 (""143 patent) to Boden et al. describes the use of norbornyl pyridine derivatives as a flavor and aroma enhancer. This ""143 patent teaches the addition of up to 0.1 parts per million (ppm) of 4-vinylpyridene-methylcyclopentadiene to cocoa mix to provide a long-lasting, natural-like cocoa flavor. The ""143 patent also teaches the use of a norbornyl pyridine derivative to cause a cinnamon bitter chocolate aroma and taste profile. The patent does teach the use of these aromas and their derivatives in various products, such as perfumes, creams and deodorants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,919 (""919 patent) to Wilson et al. teaches the use of a 2-methoxy-4-(2-methylpropenyl)phenyl ester of isobutyric acid as an aroma enhancer for use as an olfactory with a bath preparation. The addition of the compound to soap creates a product with chocolate-like undertones that can be added to bath water to produce an aroma having chocolate undertones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,996 (""996 patent) to Klemarczyk, discloses another chemical derivative that can act as either a flavor enhancer or an aroma enhancer. Oxyneopentyl alkanoate derivatives are added to baths to produce an aroma enhancer that can also be a bath additive, while yielding foamed bubbles, but does not produce a bathtub ring. However, this patent does not teach the use of the oxyneopentyl alkanoate derivatives as producing a particular aroma, such as a chocolate aroma.
Likewise, the beneficial effects of spas are also well-known. An entire industry has arisen in which personal spas have been sold to home owners so that individuals can partake of the hot jets of water in the privacy of their homes. Recently, fragrance additives have been made available for addition to these personal spas. Associated with this trend, more elaborate spas have arisen in resorts which include a broad range of services, including various therapies coupled with scented baths.
While these past practices may have been directed at affecting one or two of the senses, such as the senses of smell or touch, what has been lacking is a spa treatment that affects all of the senses with the exception of hearing. The specifically affected senses include sight, smell and feel.
A spa treatment that can provide the beneficial effects to the skin of a milk treatment, while providing the visual and olfactory effects of sitting in a large hot, cup of cocoa has not previously been available. The short life of milk at elevated temperatures has been a problem that has limited the practicality of providing such a cocoa bath. In addition, the use of cocoa in a bath of such a large scale at temperatures that a human being can tolerate, up to about 110xc2x0 F. does not produce the same aroma as a freshly brewed cup of cocoa, which can range from 130xc2x0-200xc2x0 F. In addition, the lower temperatures of operation of spa fluids prevent the frothy build-up over the surface of the cup of cocoa. Because of these problems, it has not been possible to produce all of the desirable sensory effects of duplicating the experience of sitting in a large cup of cocoa. Nor has such an experience been coupled with the beneficial effects provided by treating the skin with a milk bath. Such beneficial effects are desired to stimulate the senses, which may also reduce tension. It is therefore desirable to produce a spa bath that can simulate the experience of bathing in a large cup of hot cocoa or hot chocolate.
The present invention is a scented spa bath additive that when added to a spa produces the visual and sensual effects of sitting in a large cocoa bath. The additive is added to the hot water of a spa to produce a chocolate scent and a foaming sensation to provide the user with the sensation of sitting in a hot cocoa bath. The additive is a whipped cocoa bath that not only produces a pleasant chocolate scent, but also produces a bubbly foam that produces a long-lasting froth. Unlike the large bubbles normally produced in spas by adding just a cocoa powder, the whipped cocoa bath of the present invention produces bubbles have a surface tension that allow for a long life, so that the pleasant sensory experience can be extended.
In another embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a solution of cocoa powder, whipped cocoa bath and non-fat dried milk added to spa water. An individual bath typically includes from about 220 gallons of water to about 450 gallons of water. Added to the water is from about {fraction (1/16)} cup to about xc2xd cup of cocoa powder (about 0.001-0.018 ounces of cocoa powder per gallon of water), from about xc2xc cup to about 1 cup of powdered milk (about 0.004-0.036 ounces of non-fat powdered milk per gallon of water) and about xc2xd tablespoon to 3 tablespoons of whipped cocoa bath (about 9400:1 to about 230,000:1 water:whipped cocoa bath). The water temperature is maintained within the range of about 90xc2x0-110xc2x0 F. This solution provides not only the visual effect of sitting in a cup of hot cocoa and the olfactory effect of chocolate, but also provides the legendary cosmetic benefits of a milk treatment of the skin. Typically, the additives are increased as the amount of water in the bath is increased.
An advantage of the scented spa additive of the present invention, whipped cocoa bath, is that it provides the beneficial effects of aroma therapy produced by the cocoa scent, as the brain associates the scent of chocolate with the taste of chocolate and the related benefits.
Another advantage of the whipped cocoa bath of the present invention when used in combination with cocoa powder and non-fat dried milk in solution with water is that it additionally provides the benefits to the skin long associated with milk baths.
Still a further advantage of the solution of the present invention is that it produces fine, long-lasting, stable bubbles at typical elevated spa temperatures, in the range of about 90-110xc2x0 F. that, coupled with the chocolate aroma produce the aura of sitting in a large cup of hot chocolate.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.